Well, this is awkward
by Aragorna Strider
Summary: Basically, here's what you need to know. Rose never got stuck in Pete's World, and she and the Doctor had a daughter. They wanted to protect her, and they dropped her off with Captain Jack Harkness. What could go wrong? AU. Being written with OnceadiaryintheTARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

Alexsandra walked through the streets of Cardiff, her eyes on the ground. She had been looking for a man called the Doctor for years, knowing he could help her find her family, and maybe find out why she had never met them, or if she had, why she couldn't remember them. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and sighed as she read Captain Jack Harkness's name on the small little screen. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she ended up running into a strangely familiar blue police box.

The Doctor just stood inside the TARDIS. His long brown jacket lay on the pilot chair behind him. Rose had gone to lay down because the trip they had just been on was rather exhausting. Plus, with the events of Canary Wharf fresh in her mind...He figured Rose could use the rest anyway. She deserved it. The Doctor was fueling up the TARDIS at the Torchwood Rift in Cardiff and looked towards the door when he heard a thud on the outside.

"What in the name of Rassilon was that?" He muttered and walked towards the door and opened it to see a young blonde woman in front of him. "Hello...Are you alright?" he asked.

Alexsandra looked at the man who had opened a door on the blue box.  
"I'm fine," she said, studying the man. "Is this your box?" The buzzing of her phone became more persistent, and she contemplated rejecting the call, but she knew that her guardian would come after her. She dug out her phone and hit talk, holding up her finger, telling the man to wait a moment. "Yes, Jack?"

The Doctor nodded answering her question about the ownership about the phone box and his eyes widened slightly hearing the young woman answer her mobile. Jack...There was only one Jack that the Doctor knew of. Captain Jack. He'd met Jack during his last regeneration at the height of the London blitz. Jack's voice could be heard over the speaker of the young woman's mobile.

"Alexsandra Tyler where are you? I thought I told you to be at Torchwood for dinner with me and the team..." The doctor turned around to hide the pure shock that was sure on his face...Why didn't he see it before...this was his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alexsandra Tyler where are you? I thought I told you to be at Torchwood for dinner with me and the team..." The doctor turned around to hide the pure shock that was sure on his face...Why didn't he see it before...this was his daughter._

Alexsandra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will be there in five, okay? Ran into something." She hung up before Jack could say anything else, and turned to the man. "Sorry about that. Um, as you probably heard, my name is Alexsandra Tyler. Are you hungry? I'm bout to go eat, and I would like the company..."

Jack was about to ask what she'd bumped into when she hung up. Jack ran over to the monitors and saw the TARDIS outside and the Doctor was there with Alex.

"Oh boy..." Jack muttered before running up the stairs and headed outside. Meanwhile the Doctor turned around and smiled slightly.

"Tyler...any relation to the ones who live in the Powell Estates?" he asked before slowly holding out his hand. "I'm the Doctor and sure I'd love to join you and the Captain for supper. Who knows...maybe Jack and I can catch up on a few things."

Alexsandra raised an eyebrow.

"One, no clue who you're talking about, and two, how on Earth do you know Jack Harkness?" she asked. "Oh, he's got some explaining to do," she muttered as she shook her head.

The Doctor decided to let Rose sleep in the TARDIS...so he headed over to the Torchwood Tower where Jack was standing.

"Jack and I...we go back a little...he and I...um..." The doctor hesitated how to explain things to her. Besides...that wasn't what was on his mind right now. he was with his daughter who looked to be in her mid 20's...Just a little older than Rose was when he met her at Henrick's for the first time. As the Doctor and Alex approached Jack, Jack gave a small smile and looked at Alex then the Doctor.

"You didn't tell her about the TARDIS did you Doc?" Jack asked. Ignoring a confused look the Doctor shook his head. "I thought you would've told her about it..."

Alex looked at Jack.

"That box is the TARDIS?" she asked. "The one from the storied you used to tell me?" She couldn't believe that it was actually real, but then again, a lot of the things in Jack's stories had been real...

Jack nodded.

"Yes...That's the TARDIS...and I'm sure he's already introduced himself...but this is the Doctor...and he's got a friend in the TARDIS to...Rose Tyler..." Jack said the last bit slowly. The Doctor already knew this was his daughter. there was no doubt of it, She had Rose's blonde hair...his soft brown eyes and she was about Rose's height...The Doctor looked at Jack and nodded telling him he should truly reveal who he is to Alex but Jack just stood there. Alex was smart and Jack thought she could figure it out eventually.

Alex sighed a bit.

"Can we just eat, and then you two," she pointed at the two, "can explain more after that. Oh, and can I hit Owen? He will not quit bugging me." She dug out her phone and showed her guardian the number of unanswered texts she had received from said person.

Both men nodded and the Doctor headed inside while Jack took her phone.

"I thought I'd told him to leave you alone..." Jack muttered. "Go ahead. Its fine with me" Once inside the Doctor couldn't help but laugh when he saw Alex hit who he considered to be Owen in the arm with a solid thud. The rest of the team was in the conference room finishing up dinner and Jack looked over at the Doctor. "She's got a lot of Rose's spunk...I'll give her that much. She's got your smarts too..."

Alex glared at Owen.

"I swear to God, Owen, if I get one more bloody text or call from you, you will be wishing you had left me alone when you were told," she warned. Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto were just sitting there, trying their hardest not to laugh. "Hey, Gwen, Tosh! Hello, Ianto!" She smiled at the three, going and hugging each of them.

"So...You met your Dad then huh?" Ianto asked her. Totally forgetting she didn't know. Owen walked over rubbbing his arm.

"Oi! Alex doesn't know yet you idiot. Keep your trap shut will ya?" As Ianto asked his question, both Jack and the Doctors heads snapped toward Alex, awaiting her reaction.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the Doctor Who or Torchwood Charries, sadly.

Do not shoot me for the cliffie! Review, and the next chapter will be up quicker! Send us your feedback, please!


	3. Chapter 3

_"So...You met your Dad then huh?" Ianto asked her, totally forgetting she didn't know. Owen walked over rubbing his arm. _

_"Oi! Alex d doesn't know yet you idiot. Keep your trap shut will ya?" As Ianto asked his question, both Jack and the Doctor's heads snapped toward Alex, awaiting her reaction._

Alex was confused.

"My dad?" she inquired. "Please tell me you aren't implying what I think you are." When no one answered her, she sighed, a bit angry. Seeing as she wouldn't ever hit Ianto, Gwen, or Tosh, she settled for hitting Owen as hard as she could before heading out of the conference room to the shooting range to clear her head and let off some steam.

"OW!" Owen complained before looking at Ianto. "Nice going Ianto." Ianto looked down and both Gwen and Tosh glared at him.

"Maybe she didnt know the Doctor was her father you idiot!" Gwen snapped. Jack sighed and saw Alex head towards the firing range.

"You may want to talk to her..." Jack said to the Doctor, who watched with a frown.

"If shes headed near guns Id prefer you come with me so we can explain together." The Doctor said.

Alex shut the door, wanting to block out all of the other sounds but her own thoughts and the sound of the gun. She set up her targets and began to shoot, trying to clear her mind.

"Why?" she muttered as she shot. "Why. Was. I. Not. Told?" Each word was punctuated by a shot, and even though there was no one to answer her, she wished that there was. The Doctor walked in the shooting range with a sorrowful look in his eyes and watched her as she fired the several shots. He wasn't fond of guns...never was. He rarely used them...he only used them when necessary. He walked up to her slowly, leaving enough distance so she wouldn't hit him.

"Because your mother and I wanted to protect you" he spoke up quietly but was just loud enough that she could hear him. Jack was leaning against the door, blocking any way of exit. Or if need be stop her from running away so things could be explained. Alex looked back at the man that was supposedly her father.

"No offense, but if you wanted to protect me, then why did you drop me at Torchwood, one of the most dangerous places on the planet?" she asked. She wasn't kidding as to how dangerous the place was, but she was curious as to why they dropped her where they did. The Doctor sighed. He hadn't thought of any possible questions she'd ask if they ever met up again. Jack still stood as still as a tree letting the Doctor defend him and Rose's decision.

"I know...I thought Rose was crazy when she brought it up too..." The Doctor started. "However, Rose chose Torchwood because there was a person that we could trust with out daughter. I'm sure you already know who I mean..." The doctor said motioning towards Jack. "Out of all of our friends here in Cardiff...Jack was the one person that Rose and I trusted with our lives...So who better than to protect our daughter than Captain Jack Harkness."


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Out of all of our friends here in Cardiff...Jack was the one person that Rose and I trusted with our lives...So who better than to protect our daughter than Captain Jack Harkness."_

Alex nodded, understanding.

"Then what did I need protecting from?" she asked, curious. She could understand having Jack protect her, but she wanted to know what from. The Doctor was about to say something when Jack spoke up behind him.

"The Doctor has many enemies Alex. Remember how I told you about the Cybermen and the Daleks, and the master and all of his other enemies? He was protecting you from them. I remember how dangerous it was traveling with him. I'm immortal now because of your..." Jack hesitated slightly. He still found it odd that Rose was a mother already. "Because Rose saved me. Your father risked his 9th live in order to make sure Rose wasn't killed by the Time Vortex." Jack couldn't see...but when he brought up the Game Station and how Rose had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS, just to save his own life from the Emperor of the Daleks...His eyes teared slightly, but he quickly wiped them away so Alex wouldn't see them. He had to be strong now. Strong for his daughter.

"I know about his enemies, Jack," Alex said. "What I meant was why would I have needed to be protected. Isn't the TARDIS a sentient ship? Couldn't it have protected me?" The Doctor looked at Alex.

"From some things...not everything." He said rather harshly. This felt like him scolding Jenny all over again. He didn't care about anything but the safety of his family. Jack shut up straight away. Alexsandra's brown eyes hardened. She could understand him being frustrated, but he didn't have to be harsh with her. She shot at one of the targets while facing Jack and her father before setting the gun on the table. She looked at Jack.

"Is there anything left to eat? If not, I'm going to go grab something." Jack sighed.

"Pizza in the conference room and the Doctor wasn't trying to be harsh Alex...He only wants whats best for you. Just as I do. All we want is you safe and alive." Alex nodded, sighing. She walked out of the room and headed back to the conference room. Ianto had fixed her a plate and she grabbed it, heading over to her desk. She grabbed a sketchpad from a drawer and a pencil. She drew to let off steam, but she had no clue what to draw. The Doctor sighed and looked at Jack.

"Some parent I am eh?" he chuckled at his bad joke. Meanwhile, Rose had woken up inside the TARDIS and walked outside and headed into the building.

"Doctor? Jack? You here?" Ianto had made his way to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Draw what you feel" he said quietly. Alex looked at Ianto.

"How can I draw what I feel when I don't know what I feel?" she asked. She heard a woman's voice. "Why do I have the feeling that that voice belongs to my mum?"

* * *

Alright, since you have all been patient, you got two chapters today. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really bust with school, so I kinda got behind. Thank OnceadiaryupontheTARDIS for reminding me to post the chapters. On, here's a way to get me to update faster: REVIEWS! Seriously, we would like some reviews. IF you have any ideas as for what whould happen, let us know!

Also, we do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood... Rusell T Davies has that right.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Why do I have the feeling that that voice belongs to my mum?"_

Ianto looked over and smiled slightly.

"That's all up to you and I think that is." Rose smiled when she saw Ianto and walked over to him.

"Ianto Jones!" Rose exclaimed higging him. "My god. Its been almost 21 years!" Alex watched as her mother hugged Ianto, and she knew what to draw. She began to draw basic outlines, trying to get an idea of his it would look before she drew. Ianto hugged her back with a smile of his own.

"Jack and the Doctor are at the shooting range. Lord knows what they're doing down there" Ianto teased. The Doctor was downstairs pacing...more than he would usually.

"I swear, Alex takes after Jackie with how stubborn she is!" he said looking at Jack.

"The Doctor is probably pacing in frustration," Alex said softly. "And Jack is most likely just sitting there. I could be wrong, though." She looked at her mother and Ianto and smiled. "Highly doubt that, though." Rose hadn't noticed Alex sitting there...When she looked over at Alex, her eyes began to tear up slightly. Only now did Rose understand how her own mother felt when she had been traveling with the Doctor and had missed a whole year. Except, this was different...She hadn't been gone for a year. It was much longer than that. Rose walked over and puled her into a hug.

"I'm Sorry...I'm so sorry sweetheart..." Rose muttered. Alex was shocked by the hug, to say the least. She was unused to it, so it just felt odd.

"I forgive you," she managed, hugging her mother back. Just as Rose pulled away from the hug, Jack and the Doctor came up from the shooting Range. The Doctor looked up and felt a small smile form on his face seeing Mother and Daughter together.

"Rose...I thought you were asleep." The Doctor said and Rose nodded wiping her tears.

"I was...but then I woke up and couldn't find you...so I went lookin...and..well..." Rose trailed off looking over at their daughter.

"Oh Alex? You 'll never guess who invented Torchwood." Jack said with a smirk and both Rose and the Doctor let out a quiet laugh.

"Your father still owes me money for that! 10 quid!"

"Oi!" the doctor said. "I never carry money on me" All Rose did was smirk.

"I am not amused." Alex looked at her mother and father.

"Seriously? What on earth did the two of you do to make Queen Victoria that paranoid?"

"Lets just say there was an evil werewolf and leave it at that..." The Doctor said scratching his neck awkwardly. Rose then turned and looked at Jack.

"Now I'm interested...What other stories did you tell our daughter Harkness? I'm sure you told her about the Blitz where we first met...Mr. Time Agent..." Rose laughed and smirked.

"Was that the one with the gas mask zombies?" Alex asked, grinning. "We scared him after he told me that. Payback for giving me nightmares." Ianto laughed.

"That was a lot of fun." Rose and the Doctor laughed along with Ianto.

"Yep. That one. I still remember what your dad looked like back then too. Those big monkey ears." Jack smirked towards the Doctor.

"According to Jack, you had almost no hair," Alex smiled. "Still have that leather jacket by chance?" The Doctor smiled.

"Yep. Still got a colorful scarf from my 4th regeneration in the wardrobe too" The Doctor smiled. Rose smiled.

"I still remember when I met yer Dad. he told me to run from auton shop window dummies."

"Shop window dummies?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Of all the things she had seen while at Torchwood, she could not believe that.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Shop window dummies?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" Of all the things she had seen while at Torchwood, she could not believe that._

The Doctor nodded.

"Cross my hearts and hope to regenerate." he smiled. "I took her hand," The Doctor said taking Alex's hand in his, "and said one word...Just one word I said...'Run.' and your mothers been running with me ever since. Ever since she was 19 years old...and I was almost 900..." Alex smiled a bit. She could not only see the love between the two, but feel it as well. She was still confused, though, as to why they left her here, or at least why they never stopped to visit. She wouldn't let it show, though. She learned when she was little to hide her emotions, never wanting others to deal with them. Rose looked over at her.

"I'm sorry we never visited sweetheart..." Rose apologized. "When your traveling in the TARDIS...you never know how much time flies by..." Alex shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "Turned out alright, didn't I?" Rose smiled and ran a hand in her daughter's hair.

"You turned out beautifully...You look like your father more than me." Rose smiled. "Have you met Jackie yet?" the Doctor asked and Jack just looked down grinning.

"Jackie?" Alex asked. "Um, don't think I've met anyone by that name..." Alex thought for a minute and remembered what Jack had told her about Rose's mum, her grandmother. "Actually, I haven't."

"Oh mum's gonna be in for a surprise when we visit her later..." Rose grumbled slightly. Alex laughed a bit.

"From what I can gather, she's not one for surprises?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. She get excited when she hasn't seen someone in a while. She downright smacked me when I took your mother away for a year." Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing. She knows that had she been in her grandmother's place, she might have done a tiny bit more than slap him, but she smiled. This was going to be an interesting visit.

"Don't forget." Jack piped up behind them, "She did try and flirt with ya too." Alex laughed, unable to control it any longer.

"Wow," she managed. "Wow." Rose smiled while Jack laughed along with her.

"OI!" The Doctor defended. "I told her no, PLUS I told her to shut up not once, but twice!" Alex gawked at her father.

"Why would you tell her to shut up?"

"Because I was trying to tell her what I wanted, and she just wouldn't shut up! She was listing odd things I didnt need." He admitted and Rose nodded.

"Its true."

"Something like a bunch of foods or random objects?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much food stuff" Rose replied with a giggle as the memory came back to her. "But anything she could think of." The Doctor nodded this time.

"I was slightly rude because I was still regenerating." Rose looked over and saw Jack had a hand in a jar and she walked over to it. Jack followed her direction.

"If your wondering what that is or whose hand its from I got no idea. Found it around Christmas a long time ago..."

"He's had it since before I showed up," Alex said. This drew the Doctor's attention. He walked over to it and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonic'ed it. His bright blue sonic driver made the hand twitch. Rose's eyes widened slightly.

"Doctor...Did that hand just twitch?" The Doctor said nothing but nodded and turned to face the others.

"Christmas Day..." The Doctor started. "Had a bit of a fight with a Sycorax...He cut off my hand " He explained then waved his hand which had been cut off. It still gave Rose the creeps a little bit every once and a while. "Since I was only a few hours into my new regeneration I grew a new hand..." After he finished Jack looked shocked. He had always wondered why the hand bubbled whenever the TARDIS landed on the rift to refuel. It was a Doctor tracker.

"You regrew a hand?" Alex asked, slightly disgusted. She shuddered and turned back to her drawing, smiling at her progress. She could make out her parents, Jack, herself, and the rest of Torchwood now. She could tell something was missing, though.

"What is it Alex?" Jack asked as he heard the Rose and the Doctor laugh.

"Time Lord..." they said in unison.

"Don't care what you are, that's just gross," Alex muttered. She looked at her drawing and sighed. "What's missing?" She had added the TARDIS in, but something was still wrong. Jack walked over and glanced at the outside.

"There's me and the team...Rose and the Doctor...the TARDIS...are you in this kiddo?" Jack asked trying to help her out. Alex nodded, having placed herself in the middle, between Jack and her father.

"Of course."

"I don't see what else could be missing..." Jack admitted. Alex just shrugged.

"I'll figure it out later," she sighed. The Doctor walked over and stood in front of Alex.

"I'm sorry I got angry earlier Alex...I didn't mean to snap at you" He apologized. He then opened his arms out slightly letting her know that if she wanted to she could give him a hug. Alex smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm so stubborn," she said softly. She knew he had gotten frustrated with her, and she wanted to apologize for that. The Doctor smiled and kissed her head.

"You get that from your grandmother" Rose said behind them. "Although...I can be stubborn at times...As can your father..." Both Rose and the Doctor had forgiven their daughter. She had the right to be upset and they understood that. Alex smiled a bit.

"I can tell," she said. She thought for a moment. "How old was I when you dropped me here? I can't remember anything before age 5..."

"You were about a year old..." Rose whispered. "Broke all 3 of out hearts to do it..." Rose said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Then why can't I remember anything before age five?" Alex asked softly. She was still curious as to what actually made them drop her off, but she could find that out later. The Doctor shook his head at Rose.

"You were about 4...almost 5...Your mother just is a little forgetful. Plus, what may seem like a year in the TARDIS can be about 2-3 years out here." Alex nodded and tried to think back to that time, but all she felt was the familiar burn, and she sighed. She still couldn't remember, and she had no clue why. Jack noticed a familiar look on her face.

"Its burning isn't it?"

* * *

A/N: And this is where I leave you for tonight, my lovely readers! *dodges projectiles* I will post again tomorrow! Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I thought, but you can blame school, which I no longer have for about, oh three months. Anyways, check back tomorrow to see the updates! *Ducks into TARDIS with OnceadiaryupontheTARDIS*


End file.
